obwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Antoinette
Antoinette Bernard (born February 14, 1988) is a French Canadian glamour model, professional wrestler, and business woman, better known simply as Antoinette. 'She is best know for her time with NGW between 2010 and 2012 After spending years modelling, Antoinette was hired by NGW in 2010, after she was put in the NGW Bootcamp. She won, which gave her a contract to NGW. In June 2010, Antoinette captured her first title with the company, the NGW Divas Championship, and held it for six months, the second longest reign in the championship's history. In January 2011 Antoinette was ingured, and taken out of action until March 2011, where she returned as NGW's General Manager. She "ruled" NGW, until she was fired from her position for abusing her power in August 2011. She won the Divas Championship for the second time in October 2011. She dropped the title to rival Dallas March 2012. In May 2012, Antoinette became the co-host of NGW Bootcamp. Antoinette was released from NGW in November 2012. In early February 2013, Antoinette announced she signed with OBW. 'Modeling Career Bernard began her career as a runway model. She finished thrid at the International Finals of Miss Canada 2009. She was also on the cover of Playboy's 2011 Girls of Canada calendar 'New Generation Wrestling / NGW (2010-2012)' 'Bootcamp' In spring 2010, Antoinette tried out for New Generation Wrestling (NGW)'s Bootcamp. After beating the seven other chosen finalists, Antoinette was declared the winner on the April 7, 2010 edition of Heat. Her winnings included $250,000 and a one year contract with NGW. 'Heat' On the April 14, 2010 episode of Heat, Bernard, known as simply Antoinette, was shown on the TitanTron welcoming the Montreal viewers (in French) to Heat. By the time she began appearing regularly on Heat, she had adopted a snobby attitude, thus becoming a villain in the process. She was soon put in to a fued with the at the time Womens World Wrestling Champion, Traci. Their rivalry went on until June 2010. 'Divas Champion' ' '''Antoinette lost in her first title match for the NGW Divas Championship against Traci at Headlines in late April 2010. She then came up short once again in title rematch on ''Heat. ''On the May 6 episode of ''Jakked, Maryse defeated Traci in a non-title match. At May's pay-per-view event, Survivor, she participate in the five-on-five Heat vs. Jakked Divas Elimination match. Antoinette was the sole survivor of the Heat team, and won the match for her team. On May 20, Antoinette pinned Talia to become the number one contender for Traci's Divas Championship. In early June on Heat, Antoinette beat Traci to become the new Divas Champion. On January 10, 2011 at a house show in Raleigh, North Carolina, Antoinette dislocated her shoulder in a match against Dallas, and had to vacant her title. 'General Manager' Antoinette returned to television March 15, 2011, as the new general manager of Heat. She became a fan favorite, as she began to favor fan favorite wrestlers. She fueded with Jakked general manager, Sylvain, though the enemies inexplicably shared a kiss at a Fourth of July party. They than began an on screen relationship, thus making her a heel once again. Antoinette started to abuse her power, because Sylvain was tainting her thoughts. She gave the talent extremely unfair matches, for example handicaped matches, blind fold matches, etc. Antoinette help Sylvain, who was fired from his GM position, become Heat Champion. After he became Heat Champion, he broke up with Antoinette. A furious Antoinette ended his career when she put him in a 5 vs 1 match, he tore his ACL. She was fired as Genral Manager, and became a diva once again. 'Second Reign' Antoinette won her second divas championship in October 2011, when she beat Mrs. Michelle. She dropped the title five months later to Dallas. Antoinette broke her nose in the match, which was a Hardcore match. 'Co-Host of Bootcamp' Antoinette became the co-host for Bootcamp, because she was the most sucessful winner of Bootcamp. She trained all of the divas who tried out, and three of them went on to be in the top eight. One of the three, Jem, went on to win Bootcamp. She asked for her release October 19, 2012. The last time Antoinette was fetured on TV or NGW, she shook Jems hand, than attacked her afterwards. She was released November 7, 2012. 'Online Brutal Wrestling / OBW' Antionette signed with OBW February 9, 2012. 'Other Media' In April 2012, Bernard appeared in a music video for the Timbaland. She was in the video with OBW Vixens, like Snickers. Bernard also appeared in the January 2010 issue of Muscle & Fitness along with Mrs. Michelle and Traci. She also made a special appearance on Redemption Song. 'Personal Life' Bernard was born in Montreal. In high school, Bernard ran the school's fashion show. Bernard has a tattoo of her little sisters name, Gabi, on her left wrist. She got it because at the time Gabi, who was 9 had cancer, but beat it four years later. She has a degree in Business Administration and holds a black belt in martial arts. Bernard is a native speaker of French, and also speaks English. Bernard is a huge supporter of Reece's Rainbow. 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves' **'Class Bash ''(Face Buster) *'Signature Moves''' **'Camel Clutch **Snap DDT *'Wrestlers Managed' **'Sylvain *'Nicknames' **'"The French Canadian Savoir" *'Entrace Themes' **'Jessie J - Sexy Silk **My Darkest Days - Move Your Body 'Championships and accomplishments' *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **'PWI ranked her #'3' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2010 *'New Generation Wrestling' **NGW Divas Championship (2 times)